El regalo de mi vida
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Tu eres para mi la vida.Un regalo tendré que darte y ni idea de que regalarte.Tantos años juntos y todavía me sorprendo.Lo que yo no sabia es que pensaras eso se mi. Jasper pov


Hola. Este es mi regalo para Bittersweet Hell. Nunca e escrito un Alice-Jasper pero espero que te guste.

* * *

**El regalo de mi vida.**

Aquí estaba yo con mi amada duende imperativa personal. Ella había tenido una visión de que le regalaría algo,ni siquiera sabia que era lo que le regalía o porque,pero ella lo había visto todo. Le había llamado el regalo de su vida. Así que tuvimos que ir a las tiendas donde supuestamente encontraría su regalo. Ahora que lo pienso se porque debo regalarle algo. Es Nuestro Aniversario. ¿Como se me pudo olvidar? Tantos años juntos.  
Y no me doy cuenta por un calendario,o porque ella me lo dijera. Lo se por que siento esa sensacion especial cuando Alice se siente emocionada,cariñosa,tierna,lujuriosa y demasiada imperativa. Y eso significa una cosa es Nuestro Aniversario.

Me encontraba en una tienda de ropa volviendome loco pensando en que le regalaria.  
Es enserio si los vampiros pudiéramos morir de ataques nerviosos por estas influencias de nerviosismo,miedo y ansiedad,algunos hubieran muerto. O si me pudiera cansar ya me estaría quejando o si comiera las veces que comen los humanos al día me hubiera desmayado mínimo,porque llevo en esta tienda con Ali ocho horas. Pero yo tengo el resto de la eternidad y por Alice aguanto lo que sea.

Tenia temor de que ella supiera mi nerviosismo ya que no podía controlar mis emociones.  
No quería defraudarla,pero no tenia ni idea de que regalarle. Tenia ropa a montones,tenia su familia, había viajado un sin fin de veces,no le podría invitar a cenar como acostumbran los humanos porque somos vampiros e incluso tiene a su Barbie Bella. Y ella no es de las personas que disfrutan de la caza guerrera,como Emmett y yo.

Así que rayos se supone que le regalare. Si solo Edward estuviera aquí y me ayudara diciéndome los pensamientos de Alice al menos. Dios me voy a volver loco. Creo que tengo mas miedo de defraudarla a cuando temí que perdiéramos la Guerra Civil pero eso ya paso y me resigne a que perdimos.

¿Amor?-dice mi duende. Estuve tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella había terminado de comprar y que yo estaba tirando un ola de nerviosismo en la tienda e inclusive ella me miraba preocupada.

Lo siento.-le contesto tratando de calmarme.

Jasper,necesitas relajarte. No comprendo por que estas tan ansioso o nervioso.-me dice ella acercándose y dejando las bolsas en el piso para después abrazarme con cariño.

No es nada Alice.-Se que no se la tragara tantos años juntos.

¿Me vas a contar?-me dice con una voz dulce y todavía aferrada a mi en un fuerte abrazo.

No es nada.-vuelvo y le digo.Y ella me mira desconcertada. Me doy cuenta de que esta teniendo una visión. Cuando sale de su trance y me mira de verdad un escaso segundo al otro me sonríe con su radiante sonrisa y con sus ojos cálidos y un poco de compasión,pero enseguida lo elimina.

¿Que viste?-le pregunto aparentando tranquilidad pero muriéndome por saber que vio. Aunque eso es imposible ya estoy muerto.

Ay,Jasper, tenias que ocultarme que te da miedo,mas bien pánico-bufa y luego sonríe divertida-  
No saber que regalarme.

Tenia miedo a defraudarte y pues...no quería decirte.-le digo sin mas.

Ella solo ríe. ¿Porque ríe? Ella siempre a sido así siempre me desconcierta pero para bien, pensé que se molestaría.

Ríe y me besa con su dulce boca que sabe mejor que el cielo y la victoria juntos. Se que la amo de eso no hay duda. Cuando separa de mi boca,me mira y dice.

Amor,mi regalo eres tu. No quería decírtelo,era para ver que te ingeniabas.-me dice divertida y yo la miro desconcertada.

¿Como?-vuelvo y le pregunto como un tonto.

Mi-regalo-eres-tu-Jasper.-me dice esta vez picaramente.-Vamonos que ya compre todo lo que necesitábamos.

Que estúpido soy. Estuve pensando tanto tiempo que no me considere un regalo. Bueno,yo no me considero un regalo. Pero ahora la entiendo,yo siempre le paso diciendo-Tu eres mi regalo en la vida.- Debía haberlo sabido. Pero donde tengo la cabeza,claro con los nerviosismos que tengo.

Y antes que llegáramos al carro la ayudo con las bolsas las pongo en el baúl del carro. La tomo de la cintura y le susurro en el oído.

Feliz Aniversario mi duende.-le beso el cuello. Ella suspira como yo lo hago y se voltea. Cuando lo hace me mira a los ojos.

Feliz Aniversario mi Teniente.-me dice ella con una sonrisa traviesa y invitándome a besarle de nuevo.

Así que ella piensa lo mismo por mi,pues lo voy a tomar como tal. Ay mi pequeña Ali la que te espera,amor.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Vuelvo y repito es el primer Alice-Jasper que hago.

Hagan review si les gusto,si no les gusto.

Acepto de todo flores,tortazos,criticas,etc.

Bitter espero que te haya gustado o al menos lo intente.

FELIZ NAVIDADES A TODAS.


End file.
